1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipeline inspection device and to methods for using the device that include radio frequency identification and inertial measuring. The device may be part of a pipeline system that also includes pipes having a radio frequency identification device that communicates with the pipeline inspection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toxic materials carried in pipelines, often under pressure, such as oil and gas, can cause corrosion that forms inside the pipes over time. The corrosion weakens the integrity of the pipes, making it more likely that leaks will develop. Damage resulting from the corrosion that forms on the inside of pipes, is not easily visible to inspection teams who must observe the pipelines from the outside. While the pipes look normal, corrosion may have severely compromised the integrity of the pipe and the operation of the entire pipeline. The damage and the resulting leaks of toxic materials, such as gas and oil, is costly for the pipeline owner and/or operator to repair and can cause significant damage to the environment of the area where the pipeline is located.
To prevent oil and gas leaks, pipeline owners and/or operators routinely inspect the pipeline from the inside. This requires stopping the flow of material and sending an inspection device through the pipeline to check it. An inspection device presently used to inspect pipelines is known as a pipeline inspection gauge, or pig. The inspection device may travel very long distances through pipelines located in remote areas, in some instances for hundreds miles. The inspection device collects data from inside the pipeline, for example, data indicating wall thickness, deformation to the pipeline and other corrosion related damage. The device is retrieved from the pipeline following inspection and the collected data is analyzed.
Currently used inspection devices have disadvantages. For example, if an inspection device or pig locates a problem, the information that is collected does not presently provide information that can be useful for maintaining the pipeline, such as: when the pipe with the problem was installed (i.e. how long the pipe has been in service); who installed the pipe; information regarding the source of the pipes on either side of the problem pipe; the exact location of the problem pipe; the manufacturer of the problem pipe; and the date the problem pipe was installed and manufactured.